ravencbbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 5
Series five first aired between the 20th of November 2006 and the 15th of December 2006. Plot The plot for this series was significantly sparser than it would become in Series 6, only serving to loosely tie challenges together and give a reason for the fantasy world. Nevar, an ancient evil, and his Demons have established themselves in the Lands of Raven, and only contained by the wall around the kingdom. Raven guides a number of travellers from other lands on their quest to prove themselves the Ultimate Warrior, challenging them to overcome natural obstacles, avoid the traps of Demons and even setting his own challenges for warriors to prove they have the skills he believes an Ultimate Warrior should have. Nevar attempts to hinder their progress as the Ultimate Warrior will win a new Staff of Power to aide them in their future adventures in the Land of Raven, including fighting against Nevar. Format Eighteen warriors competed in three heats of six. Each heat lasted five days, with a warrior being eliminated on each of the second, third and fourth days through the Way of The Warrior. The top three warriors competed for two final week spots in the Last Stand at the end of the fifth day. Each day formed a single episode. Warriors would bear one of six emblems for the week - Mountain, Sun, Wave, Cloud, Moon and Tree - which would be revealed in the first challenge of the week, Warrior's Gate. Warrior's Gate also gifted them with a Standard, to bear the feathers that represented their lives and the Treasure Rings they won in challenges. Warriors started with nine lives, and nine rings could be exchanged for a new life. A life would be lost for every challenge failed and theoretically, losing all lives would also cause elimination from the competition, but the situation never arose. Each week had relatively standardised format, with five challenges each day: * Day One of the week always started with Warrior's Gate. It would also include the Millstone Towers Challenge and Torture Chamber. Three other challenges would be played, drawn from Treasure Ring, Long Staff, Water Demon and Deep Loch. * Day Two always had Battering Ram, then had Pole Climb, Riddle Bridge and Balance Beam. It finished with the Way of The Warrior. * Day Three was Serpent's Eye, Demon Square, Leap of Faith and then a challenge at the Wizard's Tower. It finished with the Way of The Warrior. * Day Four was Nevar's Eye, Tower Build, Dwarf Mine and Burning Battlements. It finished with the Way of The Warrior. * Day Five was Battle of The Boats, Stepping Stones, High Rope, Blasted Mountain and then the Last Stand. Week One The six warriors for this week were Halec (Mountain), Leja (Wave), Jeson (Moon), Linmis (Sun), Sonlu (Tree) and Arnor (Cloud). Sonlu and Arnor would proceed through to the final week, and Arnor would go on to be the Ultimate Warrior of the series. * Day One: Challenges were Warrior's Gate, Millstone Towers, Torture Chamber, Water Demon and Deep Loch. * Day Two: Challenges were Battering Ram, Pole Climb, Riddle Bridge, Balance Beam and Way of The Warrior. Halec was eliminated. * Day Three: Challenges were Serpent's Eye, Demon Square, Leap of Faith, Dragon's Blood and Way of The Warrior. Leja was eliminated. * Day Four: Challenges were Nevar's Eye, Tower Build, Dwarf Mine, Burning Battlements and Way of The Warrior. Jeson was eliminated. * Day Five: Challenges were Battle of The Boats, Stepping Stones, High Rope, Blasted Mountain and finished with the Last Stand. Sonlu and Arnor proceeded to the final week. Week Two The six warriors for this week were Danoc (Sun), Terso (Moon), Worad (Wave), Milvad (Mountain) and week winners Obra (Tree) and Molyn (Cloud). * Day One: Challenges were Warrior's Gate, Millstone Towers, Torture Chamber, Treasure Ring (Challenge) and Long Staff. * Day Two: Challenges were Battering Ram, Pole Climb, Riddle Bridge, Balance Beam and Way of The Warrior. Danoc was eliminated. * Day Three: Challenges were Serpent's Eye, Demon Square, Leap of Faith, Thrall Threads and Way of The Warrior. Terso was eliminated. * Day Four: Challenges were Nevar's Eye, Tower Build, Dwarf Mine, Burning Battlements and Way of The Warrior. Worad was eliminated. * Day Five: Challenges were Battle of The Boats, Stepping Stones, High Rope, Blasted Mountain and finished with the Last Stand. Obra and Molyn proceeded to the final week. Week Three The six warriors for this week were Fohan (Sun), Samlin (Moon), Rayso (Wave), Jakesh (Tree) and week winners Suhan (Mountain) and Kyson (Cloud). * Day One: Challenges included Warrior's Gate, Millstone Towers, Treasure Ring (Challenge) and Deep Loch. * Day Two: Challenges were Battering Ram, Pole Climb, Riddle Bridge, Balance Beam and Way of The Warrior. Fohan was eliminated. * Day Three: Challenges were Serpent's Eye, Demon Square, Leap of Faith, Dragon's Blood and Way of The Warrior. Samlin was eliminated. * Day Four: Challenges were Nevar's Eye, Tower Build, Dwarf Mine, Burning Battlements and Way of The Warrior. Rayso was eliminated. * Day Five: Challenges were Battle of The Boats, Stepping Stones, High Rope, Blasted Mountain and finished with the Last Stand. Suhan and Kyson proceeded to the final week. Final Week The final week brought back the top two warriors of each of the first three weeks. These were Sonlu (Mountain), Suhan (Sun), Obra (Cloud), Kyson (Moon), Molyn (Tree) and Ultimate Warrior Arnor (Wave). * Day One: Challenges were Warrior's Gate, Water Demon, Long Staff, Torture Chamber and Millstone Towers. * Day Two: Challenges included Battering Ram, Pole Climb, Riddle Bridge and Way of The Warrior. Sonlu was eliminated. * Day Three: Challenges were Serpent's Eye, Demon Square, Leap of Faith, Thrall Threads and Way of The Warrior. Suhan was eliminated. * Day Four: Challenges were Nevar's Eye, Tower Build, Dwarf Mine, Burning Battlements and Way of The Warrior. Obra was eliminated. * Day Five: Challenges were Battle of The Boats, Stepping Stones, High Rope, Blasted Mountain and finished with the Last Stand. Arnor was crowned Ultimate Warrior. Category:Series